El hombre misterioso y la Mizukage
by FERSAW
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro Mei Terumi decide tomarse un día para divertirse, sin saber que en un restaurante conocería a un extraño hombre que lograría cautivarla en una sola charla.


**El hombre misterioso y la Mizukage**

Era una fresca mañana en la aldea oculta de la niebla, las nobles gentes de dicho lugar recién comenzaban sus labores diarias. Entre todo el gentío cierta pelirroja, de nombre Mei se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, miraba todo con cierta alegría, combinada con soberbia. Ese día ella tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente a los protocolos habituales que acarrea su puesto como Mizukage, así que decidió pasar a un pequeño restaurante.

Para poder disfrutar de dicho momento de libertad tuvo que deshacerse de sus escoltas que rara vez se separaban de ella, que si bien era por seguridad a ella le aburría.

Al entrar en dicho establecimiento los comensales, que eran pocos por la hora que era, se sorprendieron de verla, rápidamente se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. Cosa que no agradaba mucho a la pelirroja, solo rodó los ojos, aburrida de esa forma tan respetuosa con la que siempre la trataban sin hacer caso en eso se situó en una de las mesas del fondo, donde rápidamente un trabajador de dicho establecimiento se acercó a ella.

– Buenos días, mi lady ¿En qué podemos servirle? – Preguntó el hombre algo mayor al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

– Solo quiero un poco de té – Dijo de forma aburrida. Había pasado tantos días en lo que su trabajo la tenía ocupada que solo buscaba una forma de distraerse o divertirse, cosa que no era fácil siendo quien es.

El hombre tomó su orden y se retiró. Durante la espera, un sujeto ingresó en el establecimiento, enseguida se ganó varias miradas por su extraña apariencia. Era alto, cerca del 1.80, su cabello es largo en color oscuro y lo lleva suelto, viste un kimono blanco con unos pantalones hakama negros, y unas sandalias de madera, aun con esta vestimenta se notaba fornido, además de llevar en su cintura una katana.

La Mizukage clavó su mirada en ese extraño hombre y comenzó a analizarlo, empezando por el hecho de portar un arma y no llevar ninguna banda que lo identifique como miembro de alguna aldea oculta. El hombre habló con el tendero y luego se dirigió a una de las mesas, curiosamente, se sentó en una que estaba frente a la de Mei, de forma que estaban cara a cara. Allí la Mizukage pudo notar una característica aún más sorpréndete de ese hombre, era de un rostro bastante apuesto, sus cejas son pobladas dando un aire muy serio a su mirar, aunados a un par de ojos negros pero sumamente apacibles. Su bigote muy poblado, su barba algo larga, claramente ya no era un joven, aun así pudo captar sin problemas la mirada de la pelirroja.

– ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Se preguntó a sí misma – Es bastante guapo, no hay hombres así en la aldea – Sonrió de lado pensando en una forma algo perversa para lograr divertirse ese día. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de él y se sentó allí – Buen día, señor.

– Buen día, señorita – Respondió este de forma amable con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

– ¿Puedo saber qué hace en esta aldea? No parece pertenecer aquí – Preguntó de forma ligeramente coqueta, sonriendo de lado.

– Vengo de paso, es un lugar muy bello, a decir verdad – Fue la respuesta que recibió, el sujeto no parecía atraído o sorprendido por la presencia de ella.

– ¿Y de dónde viene? – Insistió con su coquetería, colocando una de sus manos en su rostro, para atraer más la atención de ese hombre.

– Vengo de un lugar muy lejano que nadie de aquí conoce – Respondió de forma muy serena, sin hacer caso a la actitud de la mujer.

– Vera, curiosamente, en esta aldea no nos gustan los extraños, y menos los que portan armas. Preferimos saber todo sobre ellos – Alegó ella. Llevó su mano y lentamente acarició la de él.

Rápidamente él retiró su mano, evitando esa caricia – Espero no sea incomoda mi presencia, no soy un hombre que busque la violencia ni mucho menos cuásar problemas, solo soy un viajero que desea conocer al mundo.

– ¿En serió? – Se sorprendió por la forma en la que evitó su caricia – ¿Es usted casado?

– No, lamentablemente perdí a mi esposa hace muchos años, desde entonces no he encontrado ningún mujer con la que desee unirme otra vez – Respondió sin problemas, con esa apacible sonrisa en su rostro.

– Vaya, lo, lo siento – Respondió un poco apenada, aunque igual seguiría intentado su cometido – Bueno, supongo que ocasionalmente ha estado con alguna otra mujer, sin llegar nada serio ¿No?

– Disculpe señorita, prefiero no hablar de eso. Un verdadero hombre nunca habla de las mujeres con las que ha estado, aun cuando no ha habido nada serio entre ellos – Carraspeo un poco, pues se notó algo incómodo por la pregunta.

– ¿Así que tenemos un caballero aquí? – Rió un poco mordiéndose el labio – Debo admitir que encuentro a los caballeros muy atractivos – Se inclinó sobre la mesa de forma que sus pechos se notaran más.

– Ya entiendo – Rió un poco – Lamento decirle que no soy la clase de hombre que usted cree, señorita. Será mejor que me retire – El hombre estaba dispuesto a irse sin problemas.

La Mizukage estaba sorprendida, jamás ningún hombre había podido resistirse a sus encantos, incluso los casados, pero este viajero lo hacía sin problema. Fue esa indiferencia y serenidad lo que cautivó a la Mizukage – Espere – Llamó ella, a lo que él volteó – Disculpe si fui atrevida, no es necesario que se vaya, en verdad me gustaría su compañía, si aún desea tomar algo.

– Perdono su actitud – Asintió – Y con gusto compartiré un taza de té con una bella mujer, siempre y cuando el respeto se muto – Dicho esto volvió a la mesa con ella.

– Debo decir que es la primera vez que, conozco a un hombre como usted – Dijo ella con una actitud más normal, aunque denotando cierta curiosidad por él.

– Admito que no soy alguien muy común. Suelo ser muy sincero con lo que pienso, sin llegar a ofender a las personas, no hay nada que me desagrade más que los malos entendidos – Explicó de forma relajada.

– Si, es verdad – Rió un poco apenada por su actitud de hace unos momentos – Espero no haber causado un malentendido, no soy de la clase de mujeres que coquetean con cualquier hombre que ve.

– No se preocupe, señorita, estoy seguro que no es así. Puedo parecer alguien poco hábil a la hora de socializar, pero se identificar a las personas y su forma de ser, y sé, que usted no es lo que aparenta.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Cuestionó extrañada.

– Con todo respeto y sin afán de ofender, a simple vista uno pensaría que es una mujer coqueta que le gusta que las personas alaben su belleza, y más siendo alguien tan hermosa, aun así trata de guardar cierto misterio para intrigar más a los hombres, siendo ocasionalmente reservada y en otras más atrevida – Fue el análisis hecho por el desconocido.

La Mizukage se quedó sorprendida mirándolo, pues no era para nada mentira todo lo que dijo, hablaba como si la conociera, lo cual era improbable. Minutos después llegó el trabajador con bebidas para los dos.

– Puedo saber ¿Por qué se interesó en mí, señorita? – Preguntó él mientras bebía un poco de su té.

– La verdad, debo decir que lo encuentro atractivo, y con un cierto toque de misterio por no ser de aquí – Respondió ella desviando un poco la mirada mientras un muy ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

– Muchas gracias, es un halago – Sonrió él – Quizás no lo sepa, pero a los hombres también nos gusta que aprecien nuestra belleza, aun cuando no la tenemos – Río un poco por eso último.

– No diga tonterías, usted es muy apuesto, seguro muchas mujeres están interesadas en usted – Agregó ella ganando cierta confianza, en parte por la suave y cálida voz y actitud de ese hombre.

– Me temo que si es verdad no soy consciente de eso, como le dije soy un viajero, nunca paso más de un día en una lugar – Dio un sorbo – Pero se lo agradezco. Creo que es usted la mujer más bella que se ha fijado en mí, y por ello soy un hombre afortunado.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más por eso, al tiempo que sonreía por las palabras de ese hombre.

– Y no hay nada que adorné mejor la belleza de una mujer que un dulce y tierno sonrojo en tan blancas mejillas – Agregó a sus palabras – No me malinterprete, pero en verdad me gustaría conocerla mejor, si tiene el tiempo.

Mei lo miró sorprendida y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, las palabras y actitud de ese hombre le causaban algo que ella no concia o no recordaba. Y así ella decidió quedarse tanto como pudiera, acercándose cada vez más en esa conversación que ambos entablaron, las horas se fueron rápidamente para ellos mientras charlaban y se conocían, aunque él se reservó mucha información, pero ella pudo liberar todo lo que alguna vez quiso decir a alguien y no pudo, sobre todo hablando de su dificultad para encontrar a un hombre con quien tener un buena relación.

– Y luego, lo encontré con mi mejor amiga en la cama, fue muy doloroso verlos juntos – Relataba ella una de las ocasiones en la que fue engañada. Se había acercado a él durante su charla y de momento estaba recargada en el hombro de ese hombre.

– Es terrible que un hombre no sea capaz de valorar lo que una mujer hace por él y le cause tal dolor. Pero no tiene que sentirse mal por eso, señorita, él fue quien perdió a una gran mujer, no usted a un gran hombre.

– Aun así, el dolor de la traición es difícil de superar – Agregó ella, suspirando.

– Lo sé, es un dolor que he conocido también. El amor es lo mejor y lo peor que nos puede pasar – Bebió un poco más de su té – Eso me recuerda una frase que leí en un libro hace unos años " _El amor es como el sol, que por los ojos se introduce y calienta el corazón_ "

– Que linda frase – Sonrió de lado Mei – Lamentablemente a veces solo es capaz de enfriar un corazón.

– Todo corazón que se haya enfriado siempre volverá a calentarse cuando el verdadero amor sea haga presente, solo es cuestión de esperar a ese ser que nos haga amar cada momento de su lado – Agregó.

– Si, es verdad – Sonrió mirándolo de reojo, mientras el sonrojo se hacía presente en ella otra vez.

En ese momento sus guardaespaldas llegaron al lugar, Ao y Chojuro.

– Mi lady, la estuvimos buscando todo el día, debe regresar hay una reunión de emergencia – Alertó Ao, jadeando un poco por estar corriendo por toda la ciudad.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre? – Alegó Chojuro un tanto serio por el desconocido junto a su señora.

– Cielos, sabía que tenía que hacer algo hoy – Bufó ella porque era hora de irse – ¿Usted seguirá mañana en la ciudad? – Preguntó mirando con atención al hombre que la acompañaba.

– Es probable, retomaré mi camino mañana por la mañana – Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

– Bueno, si es así podremos reunirnos mañana también, disfruté mucho de su compañía – Se puso de pie y se estiró un poco – Tanto que conversamos y no nos presentamos. Me llamo Mei.

– Soy Hideo, ha sido un verdadero gusto compartir una bebida caliente y una muy amena conversación con usted, señorita Mei.

Sin más que agregar la pelirroja se retiró del lugar, la enorme sonrisa que él le causó tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, aun en la aburrida reunión en la que estuvo, que duró horas, por cierto. Ya por la tarde regresó a su oficina, donde a los pocos minutos una asistente entró. Y le llevó un pequeño florero con lindas flores rojas.

– Le llegó este presente, mi lady – Comunicó la asistente entrando con dichas flores.

– Cielos, que flores más lindas ¿Quién las envía? – Cuestionó sorprendida pero maravillada.

– Me temo que no vi su rostro, vestía unas ropas muy raras y un sombrero de paja que cubría su cara, pero tenía el cabello largo y oscuro. También tenía esta nota – Le entregó una pequeña hoja.

– " _Me hubiera gustado encontrar flores más hermosas, pero fue imposible encontrar unas que pudieran competir con tu belleza. Gracias a ti tuve un muy agradable y bello día, gracias por compartir unas tazas de té conmigo - Hideo_ " – Leyó la Mizukage, una vez más se sonrojó sonriendo enormemente con un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía – Hideo – Se dijo así misma con emoción.

El solo pensar en volver a verlo al día siguiente la emocionaba más, sabiendo bien que algo podía surgir entre ellos, ya ella comenzaba a pensar en él de forma más sentimental. Lamentablemente no volvería a ver a ese misterioso hombre en mucho tiempo, cosa que solo la lastimó más de lo que la había alegrado el conocerlo.


End file.
